


Touch It

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Feeling good now? Yeah, I'm feeling good now...





	Touch It

 Jongdae suddenly came bursting in through the door, a wide grin on his lips. The members piled haphazardly in the sofa barely glanced up, kind of used to the man’s antics by now.

 “Oh my god, I made it!” Jongdae gushed as he ran into the living room, and then proceeded to collapse in a heap on top of Baekhyun - who was lying on top of Chanyeol.

 The two other parts of the Beagle line had their air forced out of their lungs in gasps, both groaning from the impact, as Jongdae continued to laugh a high-pitched, almost maniac, laughter.

 “What are you talking about?” Junmyeon asked as he threw a worried look at the two members currently struggling beneath Jongdae.

 Jongdae held up his hand, clutching a few sheets, and proceeded to fall down onto the floor as his balance was thrown off. Baekhyun sighed in relief as Chanyeol kept moaning in pain, and Jongdae giggled, rubbing his butt.

 “I’m going to help with the lyrics for one of the songs!” Jongdae practically beamed. “I already have an idea, and it’s the best idea ever!”

 “Do you mind telling us?” Junmyeon asked, smiling softly, a hint of pride to it. Indeed, the members were allowed to express themselves more and more, and Junmyeon felt like a proud father every time.

 Jongdae, who had snatched one of the pens lying on the coffee table and scooted over to begin to write, looked up at Junmyeon, blinking innocently.

 “It’s going to be an obscure song about handjobs.”

 Kyungsoo sputtered, Junmyeon’s cheeks turned pink, and Jongin, Sehun and Chanyeol burst out laughing, hitting each other and whatever furniture around them they could find. Minseok barely rolled his eyes before getting back to the TV, Yixing gave a frown-smile, and Baekhyun shook his head as he chuckled a bit.

 

 “‘Your sexy hand gesture, baby’?” Kyungsoo read from the sheet of lyrics he was holding in his hands, frowning as he looked up at Jongdae. Said man was smiling like a puppy, obviously proud over his handiwork - no pun intended. “I had hoped you weren’t serious, but obviously, I was wrong…”

 Next to them, Chanyeol was slapping a wall, trying to get some air into his lungs between fits of laughter.

 “Oh, come on, Soo, only the dirty-minded fans will get it, and they will love it,” Jongdae said, a pout forming on his lips.

 “Can we choose whichever parts we would like to sing…?” Baekhyun asked, lips slowly spreading in a grin as his eyes were focused on the paper he was holding.

 “Yeah, sure! The rap parts are marked, but you can basically choose whatever,” Jongdae said, shrugging.

 Baekhyun’s eyes flittered over to the shaking form of Chanyeol, but he did not say anything. Not that it mattered, because Jongdae had a few ideas about just what Baekhyun wanted to sing…

 

 Chanyeol looked down at the paper Jongdae was holding out towards him, frowning at it.

 “Your parts are marked, you just need to learn them and then we’ll record,” Jongdae grinned, making him look like an innocent little kitten. Considering the lyrics he had produced, it was pretty clear that his appearance differed quite a lot from his mind.

 “Why is only my parts marked? Usually everybody’s parts are marked?” Chanyeol asked as he took the sheet and looked down at it.

 “Your loverboy told me to not spoil it for you,” Jongdae answered, grin slowly turning into a smirk. “A surprise for you…”

 “Uh, okay? Thank you, I guess?” Chanyeol said, tilting his head slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

 He knew that something fishy was going on, he just did not know quite what it was, or why…

 “Oh, and also,” Jongdae said, turning back towards Chanyeol as he was walking away. “All the members have been informed and know not to reveal anything. Or more like were threatened by Baek to not say anything if you asked…”

 That made Chanyeol’s frown deepen. Why was Baekhyun so secretive about it? It was just the lyrics for a song? A song about handjobs- wait...

 Squinting, Chanyeol looked down at the lyrics again, lips pursing. What was his little vixen up to now?

 

 Baekhyun sighed as he felt fingers run down his back, featherlight and barely noticeable through his shirt. Immediately, he placed his sheet of lyrics upside down on the table in front of him, and not even a second later, long arms wrapped themselves around him.

 “ _ Don’t need anything else, just need you _ ,” Chanyeol breathed against Baekhyun’s cheek. “ _ Nothing else, yes, only you _ .”

 “Did you just try to seduce me with the lyrics of a handjob song?” Baekhyun asked, tone disapproving, but lips stretched wide in a smile.

 “Maybe, but you’re loving it,” Chanyeol chuckled, pulling Baekhyun closer to himself.

 “Loving what?” Baekhyun asked, but regretted it as soon as the words left his lips.

 “ _ You lovin’ the size _ ,” Chanyeol murmured, lips having moved to Baekhyun’s ear and breath tickling the sensitive skin.

 Without really meaning to, Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his spine, eyelids falling closed for a moment. And of course Chanyeol noticed, smirking against Baekhyun’s ear.

 “I’m not sure I do, though,” Baekhyun whispered back, trying to make his voice sound more stable than it was. Because he  _ was _ loving the size, and he was craving some of it right now. Or all of it.

 “Oh, I know that you do, let me show you exactly how much you love it, and make sure you never forget it again,” Chanyeol positively purred, the fire spreading through Baekhyun’s veins.

 Baekhyun had never wondered why they had chosen fire for Chanyeol’s “power”. Oh, no, he had understood a long time ago. It was the perfect power for the taller man.

 Chanyeol began to nips his way down from Baekhyun’s ear, lips and teeth grazing over sensitive skin, quiet gasps turning into deeper pants the further down the lips traveled. A hand came up and wrapped it itself into Baekhyun’s hair, forcing him tilt his head and give better access, but he was already partially doing it himself.

 And when Chanyeol began to softly suck, tongue darting out to soothingly lick, the first moan was torn from Baekhyun’s lips. His eyelids fluttered as he arched his back, his behind pressing hard against Chanyeol’s crotch, nails biting into the flesh of Chanyeol’s arm still around him.

 The soft puffs of breath against Baekhyun’s throat as Chanyeol chuckled made the shorter squirm in the hold; it both being ticklish and teasing.

 “I adore how sensitive your neck is,” Chanyeol mumbled as he pressed soft kisses against said part, making Baekhyun pant with each and every one. “It’s such a shame I can’t properly mark you here…”

 As if punctuating his words, Chanyeol let his tongue run from where shoulder met throat, all the way up to the ear, flicking the lobe. Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back slightly as his mouth fell open, letting out a choked moan, shivers running wild down his spine.

 He hated when other people touched his neck, how it always made him shudder, but when Chanyeol touched his neck, it was like heaven. No, it was probably better than heaven, the glorious feeling mixing radiance with sin.

 Feeling impatient, Baekhyun wriggled around in Chanyeol’s hold, eyes hooded and breath short as he buried his fingers in the taller’s hair, loving the way Chanyeol shuddered from the sensation of nails scraping across his scalp.

 “I have a whole body you can mark,” Baekhyun breathed, before pulling Chanyeol down and connecting their lips.

 Baekhyun’s impatience fired Chanyeol on, and it was not long before Baekhyun had been pushed back against the desk, the hand previously in his hair now on the back of his thigh. Swiftly, Chanyeol pulled the leg up and wrapped it around his own waist, making them both groan from the increased access.

 Chanyeol began to slowly thrust against Baekhyun, the friction quickly flaring their desire, as Baekhyun’s hands busied themselves with getting the hoodie off of the giant. Slender fingers ran down abs, the muscles flexing beneath the skin. As the fingers found the trail of hair leading from the navel and down beneath his pants, following it, Chanyeol pushed forwards a little too hard, accidentally making the back of Baekhyun’s head hit the wall. Hissing a bit over the pain, Baekhyun bit down on what was between his teeth - Chanyeol’s lower lip. Tasting blood, Chanyeol pulled back and looked down at his lover with worry, breathing hard.

 “Ah, shit, are you okay?” he asked as Baekhyun massaged the back of his head to alleviate the dull throbbing a bit. It did not help nearly as well as massaging other throbbing things did.

 “Yeah, I’m fine, sorry about your lip,” Baekhyun answered, raising his hand to run a thumb over the injured lip.

 Chanyeol caught the hand and nibbled at the little mole on Baekhyun’s thumb, smiling softly.

 “Don’t worry, it isn’t the first time you’ve abused it,” Chanyeol joked, making Baekhyun unwillingly smile - though he did roll his eyes for good measures. “I think we should move from the desk to the bed, though. Less hard stuff to worry about there, just you and me.”

 Baekhyun laughed at the stupid jokes as he wrapped his other leg around Chanyeol’s waist, letting the giant pick him up and carry him over to the bed. Carefully, Chanyeol laid them both down on the bed, but as soon as they were both on it, Baekhyun rolled them over and settled on top of the taller straddling his hips.

 “Let me make up for it,” Baekhyun murmured, licking his lips and with his hair falling into his eyes, and Chanyeol could only stare and nod his head, his mouth going dry.

 Picking up from where his fingers left off, Baekhyun pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s abdomen, just below his navel. Grazing his teeth over the trail going down, Baekhyun simultaneously unbuttoned Chanyeol’s pants. As he reached the edge of said pants, Baekhyun began to suck on the skin, Chanyeol gasping and tensing his stomach. Sitting back up on his knees between Chanyeol’s legs, Baekhyun looked down at the mark with a proud little smirk, completely bedazzling Chanyeol.

 He was so beautiful, with the stars in his eyes and his perfect lips, and the cute little mole just above his mouth. He was metaphorically shining, and that was why Chanyeol had never questioned why light had been chosen as Baekhyun’s “power”. Ever since the first time he had seen the charming rectangular smile, Chanyeol had understood, and fallen for the boy -  _ man _ \- now hovering over him.

 But then, just like that, all coherent thinking flew straight out of Chanyeol’s mind, as Baekhyun quickly pulled his pants and underwear down, exposing Chanyeol to the world. Or, to Baekhyun, at least. Discarding of the clothing, Baekhyun placed both hands on Chanyeol’s hips, holding him down and blowing softly across the length, making it twitch. Just as much as Chanyeol twitched beneath his hold. Giving soft kitten licks up the underside, Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol’s breathing became harsher and harsher.

 And when soft lips wrapped around the crown, Chanyeol let out a deep moan, fingers digging into the cover beneath him.

 Baekhyun slowly slid his mouth down, taking more and more in, as one of his hands went to wrap around the base. Chanyeol arched his back off of the bed, head thrown back, almost unable to breath from how amazing it felt. Paradise had nothing on Byun Baekhyun.

 As it became unbearable to go further down and almost made Baekhyun gag, he pulled back until only the tip was still in his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop as his hand slowly began to work up and down. The moans and gasps and curses falling from Chanyeol’s lips was like music to Baekhyun’s ears, and he craved to swallow them.

 Pulling back until the manhood slipped out of his mouth with a soft ‘pop!’, Chanyeol throwing his head to the side, Baekhyun smirked. With his hand still wrapped around it, Baekhyun lazily began to move it up and down the scorching length, slowly increasing the speed. Chanyeol’s breathing began to match the pace Baekhyun was setting, and Baekhyun bit down on the taller’s inner thigh, making him jolt and moan.

 “Feeling good now?” Baekhyun purred, voice husky, as he released Chanyeol’s skin.

 Recognizing the lyrics, Chanyeol gave a deep, shaky laugh, obviously deeply affected by the stimulation.

 “Yeah, I’m feeling good now,” Chanyeol answered, smiling, his own voice raspy.

 Hungry for more, Baekhyun began to crawl up the taller’s body, a grin adorning his handsome features. When he was close enough, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and pulled him down, pressing their lips together in white-hot passion.

 Baekhyun began to get dizzy from lack of air as he let himself be rolled over onto his back, fervent hands tugging at his clothes but lips never leaving his. There was still a slight taste of metal, mixing with the taste of Chanyeol, and it made for a heady combination.

 In no time at all, Baekhyun was just as naked as Chanyeol, their burning bodies colliding. Feverish skin against feverish skin did nothing to alleviate the impassioned lust, only driving them on even more, forcing them to move against each other. The kisses turned sloppy, hurried, as their pants and gasps increased in strength, and after not too long, they stopped kissing all together, lips barely millimeters apart as they inhaled each other’s moans. Fingers traveled over skin, touching, feeling, grazing, but it was not enough.

 In the end, it was Chanyeol who snapped first, pulling back and flipping Baekhyun over. Chuckling a bit breathlessly, Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to manhandle him, craving it just as much.

 Baekhyun did not think Chanyeol had ever been as quick with finding the lube and pour some onto his fingers, barely being gone for a few seconds before coming back. Leaning against the shorter, Chanyeol began to press feathersoft kisses to the back of Baekhyun’s neck, making him mewl in pleasure and push back against the finger currently circling his rim.

 “So impatient,” Chanyeol murmured against Baekhyun’s shoulder blade, voice deeper than normal and sending shivers down the shorter’s spine.

 “Only for you-  _ ah _ !”

 Baekhyun fisted his hands in the cover as a single finger breached him, Chanyeol simultaneously sucking a mark into the skin over the spine, trying to ease the pain by dividing it.

 Chanyeol had barely pushed his finger all the in before Baekhyun was begging for more, pushing himself back.

 “So needy,” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s neck, making him gasp.

 But Chanyeol had a tendency to comply with whatever Baekhyun wished for - he was just that crazy about the man writhing next to him. So he slowly pulled his digit out, and then added another, going carefully and slowly, trying not to hurt Baekhyun too much.

 “So slow,” Baekhyun hissed, once more pushing himself downwards. “I’m not made of fucking glass, Yeol!”

 Chanyeol pulled out his fingers, swatting Baekhyun’s behind, before getting back to stretching.

 “Well, excuse me for not wanting to hurt you,” Chanyeol muttered into the skin of Baekhyun’s back, teeth nipping harsher than normally..

 “You hurt me more-  _ fuck! _ -by going slow,” Baekhyun panted, biting down on the pillow his head was resting on. “ _ Park Chanyeol, for fucks sake! _ ”

 Feeling a bit triggered by the continued disrespect, Chanyeol swiftly pulled his fingers out, feeling a bit of pleasure from the whine Baekhyun gave, before lying down on top of the shorter man.

 “You want me to go faster? You want  _ this _ now instead?” Chanyeol breathed against Baekhyun’s ear, sliding himself between Baekhyun’s buttocks.

 Baekhyun licked his lips, smirking and glancing over his shoulder at the taller man, damp hair partially covering his eyes.

 “ _ Finally _ , yes!” Baekhyun exclaimed, wiggling his butt against Chanyeol’s crotch and making the taller’s eyelids flutter closed.

 Fisting his hand in Baekhyun’s hair, Chanyeol pulled his head back slightly, just enough to be a bit uncomfortable, but not actually hurt. Nuzzling the shorter’s neck, he smiled as felt the shivers and heard the gasps.

 “Do you take full responsibility for refusing to properly prepare?” Chanyeol whispered against the patch of skin where he could feel Baekhyun’s pulse race.

 As Baekhyun nodded, not trusting his voice, Chanyeol released him and and sat up on his knees.

 “Get your pretty little behind into the air,” Chanyeol ordered, and Baekhyun sent him an amused look before complying.

 Chanyeol rarely ordered him around, but when he did, Baekhyun made sure to fully enjoy it.

 As Baekhyun got up on all fours, Chanyeol poured lube over himself, spreading it evenly and biting down on his lower lip at the amazing picture in front of him. Splaying a large hand over Baekhyun’s upper back, Chanyeol forced him down, head against the mattress and back arched like a masterpiece.

 Yes, Baekhyun was the  _ definition _ of a masterpiece.

 As Chanyeol lined himself up, one hand on Baekhyun’s lower back, a small part of him started to feel a bit bad about what he was about to do. Sure, it was far from the first time this week that they had sex, and Baekhyun was pretty used to Chanyeol’s girth by now, but still…

 Then Baekhyun took matters into his own hands, literally, by wrapping a slender hand around Chanyeol and easing himself backwards. Chanyeol could stop him, hold him in place, but he just let the shorter man do whatever he wanted, too weak to say no to his needy lover.

 And - after all - Chanyeol loved it when Baekhyun took control, no matter if it was through topping or bottoming.

 Baekhyun let out a moan that sounded suspiciously like a curse, and Chanyeol forced him to stop, holding him in place and giving Baekhyun some more time to adjust.

 “Stop rushing, baby, we have time,” Chanyeol murmured as he gently massaged Baekhyun’s hips, thumbs sliding over the dips in the shorter’s lower back.

 Baekhyun’s thighs were tensed, his body slightly trembling, and it made Chanyeol worry. Was it too much? Was Baekhyun hurting that bad?

 “Chanyeol, I love you, but I swear on everything, if you don’t start moving I’ll get really mad,” Baekhyun bit out, turning back slightly to glare at Chanyeol. “I’ve been on edge the whole day, unable to think of anything else than you, and I  _ need _ you right now.  _ Please _ .”

 Chanyeol felt his heart skip a beat at Baekhyun’s words, his length twitching in response to it and drawing a surprised and breathy gasp-chuckle out of the shorter man.

 “Okay, but I’ll be careful. My way or no way,” Chanyeol muttered.

 Knowing he would probably get a snarky answer for a reply, Chanyeol did not wait for Baekhyun to say anything, simply slowly starting to move. Millimeter by millimeter, Chanyeol could feel how impatient Baekhyun was, but he did not increase the pace. And soon, he was fully sheathed, sighing at the wonderful feeling of being completely enveloped by warmth. Baekhyun matched his sigh, purring as he wiggled a little bit to help with the stretch.

 Collapsing on top of the smaller male, chest against back, Chanyeol slotted their fingers together and loved how right is felt. Feeling soft kisses against his cheek, Baekhyun gave a cute laugh, writhing beneath his lover, and it did not take long before the action brought them back to what they were currently involved in.

 Pushing himself up to lean on his arms, fingers still intertwined with Baekhyun’s, Chanyeol slowly pulled back before easing himself inside again. Baekhyun seemed to have adjusted well, moaning and twitching, so Chanyeol pulled out again, this time thrusting back in with a bit more power. Baekhyun’s fingers curled, hands forming fists, and Chanyeol was sure that if he looked back, he would see toes curling as well.

 But the best part about it was the high-pitched moan slipping from between Baekhyun’s lips. Chanyeol could listen to Baekhyun singing for hours - both in and out of bed. And the best notes, of course, came from Chanyeol’s pleasing.

 Feeling more confident, Chanyeol began to move constantly, slowly increasing the pace until Baekhyun’s moans more or less formed a single continuous sound, his own breath short and shallow. It all mixed together with the sound of skin slapping against skin, forming an orchestra piece of pure salaciousness.

 Letting go of one of Baekhyun’s hands, Chanyeol wrapped an arm around the shorter’s chest and pulled him up, Baekhyun instinctively supporting himself on one arm, the other against the wall in front of him, keeping himself in place. Moving his hand to cup Baekhyun’s chin, Chanyeol tilted the other man’s head backwards a little, giving himself better access to that sweet, sweet neck.

 As Chanyeol attached his lips to the skin above the carotid artery, Baekhyun let out a strangled gasp, shivers running down his spine and impossibly tightening around Chanyeol. Trying to remember not to mark the soft skin, Chanyeol could not completely hold himself back, teeth nipping. The temptation was just too great, especially from how Baekhyun’s moans and whines increased in volume and pitch.

 “Fuck, Yeol,  _ don’t stop _ ,” Baekhyun managed to get out, eyes almost rolled back as the heat kept building and building, lava having completely replaced his blood, everything tightening. He was close, oh so close, and when Chanyeol put his hands on his hips, angling himself a bit and perfectly managing to hit the right spot, Baekhyun’s arms gave out as he let out a small shriek. Collapsing down onto the bed, entire body trembling, Baekhyun buried his head in the pillow and let Chanyeol abuse his body and quickly bringing him even closer to the edge.

 The nails digging themselves into Baekhyun’s flesh indicated that the taller was also getting closer, and after a particularly hard thrust as Chanyeol began to lose control sent Baekhyun headfirst into wave after wave of orgasm, spilling down onto the cover beneath him.

 Chanyeol struggled to breathe as Baekhyun writhed in his hold, convulsing around him, and as Baekhyun let out a stuttering wail of pleasure, Chanyeol tipped over the edge as well. Hands slipping down a toned back, Chanyeol tried to not crush the smaller male as his orgasm stole his vision and mind, both of their knees buckling and making them fold in on each other, pushing Chanyeol harshly even deeper into Baekhyun and tearing a scream of pleasure from the singer. Chanyeol absently thanked the gods for the pillow swallowing most of the sounds, as they otherwise would have to face the wrath of the other members.

 Breathing slowly returning to normal, Chanyeol clumsily rolled them both over onto their sides, arms wrapping around the sweaty man in front of him, not caring as he began to draw random shapes into the pecs beneath his fingers.

 “That was good,” Baekhyun purred, a hand wrapping around one of Chanyeol’s wrist and keeping as still as he possibly could, not wanting the other to slip out just yet. He just basked in the glory of warmth around him and the fullness inside of him.

 “I’m glad it was,” Chanyeol chuckled softly, pressing a kiss against Baekhyun’s hair and pulling him even closer.

 And just like that, exhaustion took them both, and they both fell asleep with smiles on their lips.

 

 It was time for recording the songs, and many of the members gathered in the recording studio at the same time - the only exception being Chanyeol, as he was still not allowed to know what parts the different members were supposed to sing or rap.

 When it was finally Chanyeol’s turn, all the members gathered in the recording studio, Baekhyun standing right behind the mixing table, arms crossed over his chest and a small smile over his lips. Chanyeol knew that he was up to something, and he guessed that he was about to find out, so instead of trying to figure it out he simply put on the headphones and got ready.

 Chanyeol quickly went through his parts, having practiced them tremendously, and then it was time for the part after the first chorus.

 “ _ Uh niga nae ape jigeum wanjeon. Feeling good now _ ,” Chanyeol sang, and then there was a familiar voice in his headphones.

 “ _ Feeling good now _ ?” Baekhyun sang, and glancing over at the man standing on the other side of the studio window, Chanyeol could not help the smirk from curling his lips, images flashing past in his mind.

 “ _ Yeah, I’m feeling good now _ ,” Chanyeol responded, and the sparkle in Baekhyun’s eyes did not go unnoticed.

 Neither did the grin Baekhyun tried to hide behind a slender hand, a slender hand that had been wrapped around Chanyeol uncountable times, and if he had not been out in public with several pairs of eyes on him, he would most probably be sporting a hard-on right now. Unfortunately, he and Baekhyun were not alone, so Chanyeol fought down the lust and tried to calm down.

 Yes, Jongdae had truly done an amazing job on the lyrics…

 

~

 

_  In the finished song, it was not hard to hear the soft smirk that had adorned Park Chanyeol’s lips as he sang ‘Yeah, I’m feeling good now’. And some people attributed it to the man who asked ‘Feeling good now?’, Byun Baekhyun, but this is something we most surely will never know the truth off. _

_  But we can always imagine this being the truth, hoping, dreaming. There is no harm in doing that, after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody had to do it. I'm sure I'm not the only one who did, but somebody had to, and I happened to do it. I ain't even sorry! It was a perfect opportunity, and I took it! And yes, I am very well aware that at least Color Coded Lyrics shows (did show?) that Minseok is the one singing the "Feeling good now?", but if you listen to it, it certainly sounds like Baekhyun, so!


End file.
